


Trade

by planetundersiege



Series: Tales From Slinomelan - D&D RP [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Character Study, Dungeons and Dragons, Established Relationship, F/F, Fantasy, Get to know the characthers, Hunting, Lesbians, Magic, Oneshot, Slice of Life, Tiefling, i love them, town, wood elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Oneshot of mine and my friend's DnD characters Damaia and Erinna Vicelord.[Drawing by my friend.]





	Trade

Damaia carried the deer over her shoulder, bow on her back as she walked through the town, in a sort of mix between walk of pride and a walk of shame. Hunting had been rough, and she just wanted to sell this to the butcher for some coins and go home, clean the blood of her arrows and dagger. Killing a deer was a huge accomplishment, everyone always looked at you in awe as you paraded through the crowded street, past all the tiny stands selling everything from knickknacks to fruit. She wasn’t interested, the woman was just there to sell the meat.

As said before, killing a deer would usually make people look in awe, but being a tiefling, people still looked at her with disgust or fear, tightening the grip on their purses as to not lose any coins. Damaia wasn’t a thief, that was just a dumb stereotype, that became a stereotype thanks to the prejudice all other races showed tieflings. If no one trusted them or gave them jobs, of course they would turn to a life of crime just to survive.

But growing up in a city filled mainly with humans, and wood elves at the end of the city, their huts near the forest.

Her muscles ached, and she moved her tail from left to right to hold her balance.

Soon she saw the butcher’s shop, she moved her tail and used it to open the door, before carrying the deer inside. All people in the shop turned to look at her, becoming vary over her, getting ready in case she would try anything.

She wouldn’t, but it was annoying. Even the butcher seemed to look protective over his meat, so she just sighed.

“Just stop it. Do you really think I wanna steal some meat when I walked in with a whole deer that I obviously wanna sell? What would I gain of that? Not all of us are thieves.”

The butcher, a human a head shorter than Damaia just nodded.

“Put the deer over here, I’ll pay.”  
  


Five minutes, and a whole load of coins later, the tiefling exited the shop, and began her walk home. The sun was shining, heat rays kissing her red tinted skin. It was a long walk home, but as she came to the edge of the town, seeing the huge trees in the distance, she let out a smile as she saw the tiny hut she called home. Her mood immediately became better, and as she opened the door, she saw the wood elf she called her wife smile as she was brewing something in the cauldron.

“How did it go honey?”, Erinna asked. “I see that your dagger is bloody. Got something good?”

“Sold a deer to the butcher my dearest, we’ve earnt quite a bit. I think we can afford those ingredients for your potions now.”

Erinna walked away from the cauldron, but her arms around Damaia and kissed her shook. Both had grins on their faces as they looked at each other, struck by loves spell.

“You’re the best.”

“Just kiss me again.”

[](https://ibb.co/dBEvnK)   



End file.
